


An Old Land Called Lothric

by Electrician_Mark



Category: Dark Souls III, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: An Eclipse occurs above the land of Hoshido, and a strange dark sigil has appeared upon many of its inhabitants, cursing them with undeath, which causes many of them to go insane, and turn hollow. Unfortunately, The very same sigil appears upon Sakura's skin.In Nohr, things are no different, with the same sigil appearing on Inigo - previous alias "Laslow".With both in desperate need of a cure, they come across a prophecy - one that spoke of the Chosen Undead, one who will become powerful enough to relight the First Flame, and to rid the world of the curse of the undead. With no other options left, Inigo and Sakura agree to aide each other in this endeavor, if only to ensure the betterment of everyone else.Unfortunately, it was never as simple as that.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura
Kudos: 4





	An Old Land Called Lothric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes have a talk as they arrive at Lothric.

Sakura was beginning to think she was sea sick.

She had no idea how long they've been at sea, since at some point they've lost track, among other things. The first being their will to sleep, then their will to eat - they didn't need either anymore. Now they were beginning to think that time itself didn't matter, since the eclipsed sun hasn't moved since it happened. 

Which leads to now.

Sakura sat near the bow of the small ship, clutching her gut as her face was turning green. Weakly, she turned to Inigo, who was pacing back and forth from the mast to the stern.

"All this summer heat, and I still feel deathly cold." Inigo said as he made his way to Sakura.

"Well... we _are_ undead. I'd assume that's par for the course." Sakura tried to reason.

Inigo only groaned. "At this rate, I'd be hollow before we even get there. Not like we stood a chance to begin with."

"NO!"

Inigo looked at Sakura incredulously as she held a hand over her mouth.

Sakura took a deep breath as she recomposed herself. "You're all I have left out here, Inigo. Everyone else that used to work on this ship had already gone hollow. I don't need to loose you too."

Inigo sat in silence before taking a deep breath. "I see you've grown attached, princess."

"Is that so bad?" Sakura shot back. "You could've been like every other undead, using your immortality for your own pleasure. But instead you've decided to help me on this journey."

Inigo smiled. "Only because your brother would kill me repeatedly until I did."

Sharing a laugh, they both sat by the ships bow, looking up at the eclipse. Sakura also seemed to have forgotten about her sea sickness, taking a liking to the ship moving with the waves.

"Do you think we could actually do it?" Sakura asked. "Link the First Flame, I mean."

Inigo shrugged. "I have my own reservations about this 'Link The Fire' business, princess."

"Please, just call me Sakura." Said person began. "And... I know what you mean."

More silence followed, until Inigo stood up suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Inigo merely chuckled, which led to a joyous laugh. "Land ho, Sakura! Land ho!"

* * *

Their gear was simple. Inigo in his Nohrian Hero armor, with Falchion as his weapon, and Sakura in her set of mercenary armor and a steel katana, courtesy of her siblings and friends back home. Back then they might have been considered mad for carrying so little, but now that's all they need.

"Do you feel that?" Inigo asked. "It's as if something is... pulling me?"

Sakura only nodded, and pointed to where it was being pulled towards. "You see that tower, up there?"

"Yes... maybe there's something there." Inigo said, looking back towards Sakura. "It's the beginning of our quest, Sakura. Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Let our journey begin."


End file.
